


a study in duality

by ruiconteur



Series: begins as a lump in the throat [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Poetry, Post-Break Up, The Aftermath of a break-up, or what 14-year-old me thought the aftermath would be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiconteur/pseuds/ruiconteur
Summary: i love you and i always will
Series: begins as a lump in the throat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	a study in duality

i love you and i always will

just remember  
when you’re struck down with panic  
who rocked you back to sleep  
during your sweat-drenched nightmares  
in the dead of night when no one was awake  
when you couldn’t sleep for fear of yourself  
who murmured calming assurances  
it was me

so if you’ve forgotten that  
our love was that peace in the storm  
but darling, we should have realised  
there’s a thin line between love and hate  
maybe we weren’t made to last, because  
our love was like the perfect drug, but  
the high only makes the fall harder  
and we really should have known that

because soon we were too addicted to stop  
so maybe we should never have begun  
our two songs have never harmonised  
why didn’t we see that  
we were blinded by the rush of falling in love  
but then again, isn’t everyone?  
we were just ignorant of the consequences

i’m sorry, my love  
for everything that i’ve never said or done  
for every time i read the situation wrong  
maybe we weren’t all that perfect, so  
was it just the way we were perfectly flawed?  
even so, i swear i’ve never felt more bereft  
than when i saw you laughing  
because i thought you couldn't be happier

maybe this rift between us is better, after all

—

maybe this rift between us is better, after all

because i thought you couldn’t be happier  
than when i saw you laughing  
even so, i swear i’ve never felt more bereft  
was it just the way we were perfectly flawed?  
maybe we weren’t all that perfect, so  
for every time i read the situation wrong  
for everything that i’ve never said or done  
i’m sorry, my love

we were just ignorant of the consequences  
but then again, isn’t everyone?  
we were blinded by the rush of falling in love  
why didn’t we see that  
our two songs had never harmonised  
so maybe we should never have begun  
because soon we were too addicted to stop

and we really should have known that  
the high only makes the fall harder  
our love was like the perfect drug, but  
maybe we weren’t made to last, because  
there’s a thin line between love and hate  
but darling, we should have realised  
our love was that peace in the storm  
so if you've forgotten that

it was me  
who murmured calming assurances  
when you couldn’t sleep for fear of yourself  
in the dead of night when no one was awake  
during your sweat-drenched nightmares  
who rocked you back to sleep  
when you’re struck down with panic  
just remember

i love you and i always will

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://ruiconteur.tumblr.com) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ruiconteur/)!


End file.
